A desire of storing food products in vending machines for a long period, i.e. more than 48 hours, involves a requirement to the storing room temperature which must be between 0.degree. to 3.degree. C. inside the vending machine even during the removal of the products. This requirement has necessitated that optimum cold flows of air are applied to the storing room so as the keep the temperature low everywhere therein also during the removal of the product and so as to avoid formation of dew on the cooled portions subjected to the effects of the surroundings during the delivery of the product.
From DE-A-3 040 339 a vending machine is known, in which cold air is guided downwards behind a glass door in front of an array of shelves.